rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Codex Born
= Codex Eaölfs (Co Dex) = The first race of the Eaölfs this race are touched by the power of the Gillieabad and the eldritch force that is the Codex of War during a time of a great upheaval of Faith. They are Intuitive, visceral people with a great connection to the deities of the world which makes them a deeply spiritual people. Through them, the power of the Divine freely flows and they often find the dreams of those powers speaking to them in their dreams as once their predecessors, the Zoranethi, once so dreamed. Codex Eaölfs are both a thoughtful and faithful people who find themselves dominated by positions within the Clergy and various Priesthoods of the Royal Basin, most commonly among the faith of The Kraken. Their birth into the world has left them a little naïve but full of wonder for the land and people that they have come into and the Deities are the highest of these reverences. They are often dedicated to their deity giving themselves and their souls wholly to them and their purpose. Codex Eaölfs are designed for people who enjoy playing “hip and thigh” style believers of faith, fervent and unwavering in their beliefs. They are, however, still new to the world and have much to explore and learn taking much at face value and being openly trusting and unquestioning. They are also likely to have their lineage with the Zoranethi and their once, portentous abilities called into the game. Examples in the real world * Night Crawler from X-Men * River Tam from “Firefly” * The Iron Giant from “The Iron Giant” Essential Look * Codex Eaölfs have various shades of soft purple as an undertone to their facial colouring * They often have long pointed ears Common Fashion * They prefer simple robes that fit with a deity * They usually carry Priestly tokens * A seahorse is often worn with prominence. Roleplaying Guidance * Codex Eaölfs are skilled brewers and crafters''' – From the days of the Zoranethi they have been skilled in the arts of herbs and limited artifice. They follow these traditions as a homage to the days gone past * Codex Eaölfs were Zoranethi – 'They were one of the original tribes and were trapped in time for over two thousand years, whilst they have had almost a decade to adjust they follow many of the ways of their people from pre-comet times. * Codex Eaölfs are impressed upon by faith – They are a part of the Kraken and have become infused with a part of his being. In this, they are extensions of faith and are easily influenced by those of faith and bend easily to anyone who presents strongly of their deity. * Codex Eaölfs are patient '– '''They understand that they have been ripped from time but that once they were a powerful empire. They are quite likely to play the long game in any given situation to see their plans born to fruition. Category:Races Category:Eaölfs